Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, the intake air is typically passed through an air filter to remove particulate (e.g., dust) from the intake air prior to combustion. The presence of moisture in the intake air can cause damage to the engine, reduce the efficiency of the air filter media, and reduce the life of the air filter media. Current moisture removal systems positioned upstream of the air filters add a significant amount of restriction (e.g., cause a high pressure drop) to the air filter system, thereby reducing performance of the air filter system.